Hetalia Drabbles
by gamewitch1990
Summary: A collection of stories for various Hetalia pairings. New PruAus!
1. NorwayIceland

"wowa norweay is lookign beatuful 2day..." iceladn thougt to himslef as he stared at norway  
norway looked ov er at him "oh NO HE SEES...IM BLUSh...shy..." icleand thought...but norway had already raised his eyrbhorws and walked over like "hey there litel bro" icelnad got mad "dont call me that 1 its emabrasing adn 2 i dont want to be ur nbrother i want 2 be ur...lovr" he widene d his eyes "oh no i told him nnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo" he thought to himself! norway stared at him and looked away but then llooked bak again and sed "well y dont we just be brother s...AND lovers..." iceland was the surpise he stared at nroway "are u saygin u...return my feelign" and norwy said "yes i luv u for 5 ever iceland...that means more than forever..." they had the gay incest kiss and they twireld around a lot and they lived happiyl...SIX EVER


	2. SwedenFinland

on dey sweddn waz claeingn the hous and fniland was away he thouht the house wuz soooo beauiful becayse he is good at organiztign furniture! he was proud of his house but then fglinad came back and wuz like "nooooooo" because swden had painted the walls VIOLET! finland liked them sky blue like how they were ): ! he got sad and ran 2 his room... sweden felt bad and then painted the walls STRIPED sky blue and violet instead of just one color so they could both be happy...they lived happly 5evr after


	3. GermanyItaly

italy wa srunning around the hous e liek "SOMETIMES PASTA PASTA PATAES SOMETINMES PASTA" adn austria was crying in his room because he coudllnt take it no more so he was sad and germany was like "uh uh no" so he walked in front of italy and ital ran into him amd they fell over!  
germany was like "hey italy you have to stop ok calm" without yelling becaus he didtn want to scare italy... italy wa s lik...no... so germany had to YELL LOUD "PLS CALM" and italy DID NTO CALM BECAUSE HE WAS SCARED HE RAN AWAY but then into a wall so germany was like sigh B( he picked italy up and dragged him back home and said "im apologize for dragging you im gomen" and italy was like "its ok...dojt worry i accept your gomens pasta" then they did the gay


	4. EstoniaDenmark

"the isosceles triangle has two conrguent sides" said estonia goign through demmarks geomoety homowork but denmark thought this was boRRRING and he wanted to kiss kiss so he leane d in and was like "hey what if we did the smooch" and estonia was likE WHOA THERE DEMNMARK YOU MIGHT NEED TO SLO DOWN and put the math notebok betwenn them but denmark was like "come on jus a litle one" and estonia was lik "omg finE GOSH" and they smooched for like tEN MINUTES WHAO THE RE FRENDS! then estonia moved onto the nexdt part of the gemoeetry he pointed to the next figure on the page saying "ahh the scalene triangel"


	5. PrussiaCanada

canada was afred...he had lost all his maple syrup...prussia was goign to be mAD... prussia then walked in like "hey boyfrendo can i pancake" he asekd and canada sed "ya you can pancake but you cant...syrup..." prussia gasped and made this face: :O ! "NO SYRUP WHERED IT GOOO?" he said and canada said "i dont knwo!" they looked all ovr the house and then america came over and was like "hey heres ur syrup back sorry i borows it without permision" and canada got reALLY ANGRY AND WAS LIKE "AMERICA NO STOPL THAT IS MINE STOP TAKING IT IM GOIGN TO PUCNH YOUR FACE IN ITS FACE" and he did and america went home bledding and prusia was like "wow that was rly hot" and canada said "i kno" and they did had a passionate kiss and canada dipped prussia and it was realyl romantic the end


	6. SpainRomano

"omfg i am so angry right now punches everytin g in fhe face" sed romnao to a cardboar d cutoutu of spean but spein wuz listhnign in thru th e door like "wow romano ith very anger and upthet i shoudl go thee whatht rong" h wlaked in lik "wow rmnoa y are thad" and romnoa was lik e "nOO O NOT YUO PLS GO" he yellde but spain was like nah and gave ramona a hgu romano wuz like "no stop u bastrad tomato" but spain kmew he MUST chear him upp! so he oopend his amrs and sed "fusososooso" romano waz all "whaht th efuck tomato bastrd" and spain was lik "im cheering u up ramona" and romno shoook his head and sed "no" he walked a way beign super dramatic and thne he turned his h ead bakc n whipser..."tomto batstert" and then walked awya and then spaion cried a lot


	7. GreeceJapan

"im sad meow" sed greecke to jpane and japan said "ok i get that but whyu did u say meow" and greece wuz all "ummmmmm because im a cat u dumbdumb" and he put on som cat ears and a tail and said "im ur cat now meow" and japen was like "i dont know if i want this...ok i know now and i dont want this please no" and greec wa slike "omgf its trukey isnt iT" and jalpen said "no its not he smells weird" and greece was all "ok then" and he took off his cat stuff and became normal and said "sorry japans can we b togheter six billion evr" and japan sed "shore" and they were vrey happy


	8. AustriaSwitzerland

"austri i hav a bone to pick wit u" sed switzrtelnad as he wlaked in2 austrias hous austira wuz like "whaht th efucl do u wnat" and swiss said ' i have 2 ask u somethign" and austria was all ok so switzrlnd puled out a paper nd red it aloud... it sed... austir a ...wil u lo v me forver? aust ra i sed..."no" an then switzelnr d started to CRY AND HE RAN AWYA BUT HE HAS LOW CHEESE SUGA R SO HE FELL ON2 DA GROUN N HE WHIPSER "DID U MENA 2 SYA...THAT ULL LOVE ME...FIVEEVER? (dat meen mor dan 4evr)" and suastra was like "fuck what no way i dont like u that way ur a butt" and swis was heartborke n so he ded... asstria wusz lik e NOOOOO FREND COME NBACK nd he ran 2 da hspostal like "pls save my frned" and the doktors saved hiM! swistzerland woke up like "sasstria my tru luv omg u saved me thanka vrey muhc" and suatra wuz like "can we be tomodachis now (tht mena s "frend" in JAPnESE!)" and swiss wasz all "whatver sure ok" and THENY FREND HI FVIED


	9. LithuaniaPoland

russia com s up 2 u and ses "dis is 2 gay 4 me to hshow u it sorrey" then he hacks u with a pickaxe and says "also sorry" but dont worye he reconsideres adn heals u bak in time for u to see the gay...its just lithuania and poland laugihng together eating salad except theyre naked


	10. PrussiaSwitzerland

siwsterlnad rly didnt like prussia...he loVVED him! he was like "omfg prussia is a big assbutt but i love him oh no" and austrai was like "i agree on that frist part but omg whath e fukc swiss r u ok" and switztelnd said "i dont kno who i am anyhmore helpl" and austri say "ill get hunary she is good in an indentity crisis" he went upstairs and then hangry cam edownstairs and said "oh no switzerland whats wrong" n he told her he wuz in lov with purssia... she said "oh" and then thoght for a momenmt and then told him "well u should go tell him maybe he feels the same! then u wont fell bad :D !" an swiss looked at he r like "whath then fukCK" but he went alogn with it but sai d "no picturs" and she frowned a lil bit but it wuz ok she didnt rly care and swiz walked up to prusha lik "hey buttass i hav a word 2 say" and prussa was like "HAHA OK AWEHSOME I LL LISHEN BC IM ASSHSOME" and switlztrned sed "prusia...im in th lvoes wit u" and prussia sed "OH THATS AWESHOME BUT I DON T LOVE U SHO SHORRY" swizternad got really confused because of pruiisas SHTUPID LISHP so he had to say "wat did u sey" and prussia sed "i dont like u that way" very quitelty so switzelnd would not shoot him for disturbign th peice an switzernd sed "oh" and ran awy to drink lots of beer becuas he was extREME SAD and liechtenesitesnin was like "stOP DRINKIGN U PATHETIC FUCK" and switzlernad was like "U DONT UNDRESTNA!" hwe got rly drunk an pased oout and liech had to cary him home she was veyr dispapinted


	11. EnglandAmerica

amreica waaz looking int he directon of england he said "wow what a nice butt he has" and he sighed with his eyes close d and ha d th anime thought bubble with them kissign in a rly shoujo anime style with sakura petal s (tht means cherry bloolssom in JAPANS!) and th ey had very logn eyelashs and then england walke d ovr lik "amreric a whahat the fukc stop going to sleep u git grrrr tsundrere..." nad ameri ca said "omg im sorey...it ok tho haha it was just yuo tlakign so no1 care lmao" and nelgnad started 2 cry and america was like "oh" and he patted englands back and said "hey its ok dude at least you can rock thos e rad ass eyebrows i cant do that" and england looked at him squint ing and whisp ered in2 his ear "eyebrows is not a seaweed"


	12. PolandSwitzerland

swiztlernad was like "wow that guy over tjhere is rly cute" every singel time he saw poladn an dhe was getting mad at himself like "no im upset why cant i do anythign about this" so he walked ovger like "hi" and poland was lik e "haha hello" and switzerladn mentatlyl slapped himlsef because he just remembered that he doesnt kno how to make conversation at all so he just sort of closed his eyes and a single tear ran down his cheek and poland was like "aur yo uok" and swiss said "yeha" and looked away but poland said "hye friend its ok to be like sad and stuff its cool do u wanna tell me about it" and siwtzerland was lik e "uh" and he thought "nop e do not say words me if you do ill have to punch you" but he sai d "i like u" and then he thought "omg me u litTLE SHIT IM gOIGN TO KILL U IN UR SLEEP gdi why cant you do things correctly" and polands liike "thats cool i like you too can we be friends" and switzerland was like "sure" and he was relieved that that saved him from evn more awkward glances than he got most of th time and he went home and wrote in his girly pansy ass diary about it and it said "haha scrfew austri a poland is rad" (ok it didnt say this but it was something like that) and he forgot to hide it b4 he went to sleep so liechtenisnitn found it like "whats this i shoudl ask mr austri a so i dont disturb switzy while hes snoring so loud to wake up the world" so she goes to sasstrias house and he answers the door like "tell ur brother to stop snoring like holy shit i cant even hear myself play call me maybe on the piano" but she shushes him and holds the diary up like "whats this" and austria opened it and said "oh its somethgin important" and he took it and liech was like "u take care of it or ill slug you" but austria took very good care of it (just kidding he read it all aloud to prussia and hungary and they all laughed)


	13. FranceSwitzerland

sw8zerlnad was vgery upset because he didnt have his daily cheese and frnac e was like "honhonhon bonjour why are you crying over here" and swiss said "i ddint get 2 eat my chee se i have to buy more" and france was like "tell you what im going to give you some of my cheese its very delicious and free this time" and swiss was like "whoa" and he ate the cheese and he was very arigatoful for frances generous donation an d he fell head over heels in love like literally he actually fell over


	14. DenmarkSweden

"i h8 u you liltle fukcer" sed swedne lookin at cpiture of dnmark... he galred (he was always glarign tho so his eyes were evnn mORE angyr loking) he rippd the pictyre in half "haha ur dead lol" then denmakr rushed in2 the room adn he saw the picture and was lik "swden what th efuck" and lookd rly mad and swedne said "ur a butt" and ppunched dnmeark in the head and ran 2 the garag adn drove awy on finlaknds motobike shouting "yee fucking haw" and finalnd was like "wow what a beatuy man" and applauded his effotrs and denmark cried a lot and norway was laughing and iclnad was 2 busy bein sassy 2 ppl on tumblre to even care


	15. FranceEngland

frnace was staring at england "ohhonhonhon so beautiful angelttere" and england was busy being stupid with amercia and france was sad bc he was alones so he walked up lik "bonjour" adn america said "lol im leavin u 2 lovebrids alon hoohoohoo" and he gave england the THUMSB UPS and england fllipped him off and lookd at francey pants "ok wat u want froge" and frnace sed "i dotn need anythin just to talk 2 my lov" adn he gasp because he just said he love england WHEN ENGNLAND DOSNT NO! england turnd very blush in the face and he was very moved by franceys confnesion a single tear ran down his cheek adn he said..."france...u r...my lov 2..." adn walked away adn gave france a wonk and the next day he waent to francs hous nd sed "tally ho and marbles france" (he says dat bc hes britihs and they sound funny) and france said "honhonhon" bcecause thats the only thing frenchies say and england puhsed him on2 da bed and he say "pip pip and cherries my brother it is time to homo" and they homod all day and night spain could even hear it and he was very annoyed


	16. PrussiaAustria

"hh pursyea" auztri sighd. he waz in his room (the pinano room XD where elses?) adn he was rly horny. prusea came in lik "wat do u want dummy" adn austrai sed... " in eed...u to frick me" and purusia was like "ok take off ur pasnts." austrai was like wait. we hav 2 make this...speshul... adn purusia was like ok. "austztrai. im going 2 frik u so hard. im gonna frick u agenst the wall. against the tabel. up a chimney" austrra was like "wow prussai. tats betautulful. im gonna let u frick me right on the kithchnen counter. can i also sux ur dik" adn prussai was like "sure u can suck my dick" adn austria sucked prussias dick. then they fricked against the wall, the table, they tried to go up the cimnehy but prsusuas ego was too big the end


End file.
